


At Last

by grumblebee



Category: Turn - Fandom
Genre: 3.04 fix, Loses virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee/pseuds/grumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund Hewlett was never lucky in love. Insecure about himself and his virginity, Edmund distances himself from love. Until he finds strength in Anna Strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crowtoed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowtoed/gifts).



> This was a fic prompt for Crowtoed who wanted a virgin Hewlett fic! Then 3.04 happened and transformed this into a fix-fic as well. I hope this eases your pain.

Edmund Hewlett had not had fantastical escapades in romance. In fact, his love life was rather sheltered and limited. He spent his childhood in his hobbies, and by the time he was grown he realized that he was not as handsome or as charming as the other men his age. He felt very plain, even around the other officers in the army. Any affections he had harbored in the past were neatly squashed when the young woman would inevitably choose a man who could string more than a few sentences together. 

In spite of this, he had always been a romantic. Having joined more than one circulating library, Edmund found that his respectfulness and plainness gave him access to the romance novels the housewives of officers would share. Maybe out of pity, they would drop off new publications to him whilst visiting their husbands on post. He was always grateful for those few. 

It also put Edmund in a perpetual state of pubescent curiosity. Literally everything he knew about courtship came from the books handed to him by military wives. He would often find himself reading risqué literature--- yet a bit disappointed that once the two romantic heroes had professed their desire and undressed, the novel would cut to the next morning, where lovers were sleepily intertwined. 

Edmund felt that he was just waiting out the storm. Someone would come along and sweep him off his feet, and want him in return. The prospect of experiencing that rush kept him moving forward, even if he was getting on in years. There was someone waiting for him out there. 

The war came, Setauket came; and with it came Anna Strong. 

Truth be told, Edmund hadn’t paid her much attention before. He knew she was married, and that her revel husband had cost her their property. Still, Edmund familiarized himself with her face during her many appeals. She was not soft spoken or timid as the other Setauket wives had been. Red in the face, spitting words with venomous accuracy, Anna Strong was hell’s fury. She wasn't speaking to him, but at him. Edmund had made a note in his book, “Uncooperative. Rebellious nature.” She was most definitely a product of her husband and father. A rebel. Not to be trusted.

Then Anna Strong jumped.

Edmund couldn't believe it at first. He watched as the rebel army boats, loaded with defected Setauket townspeople, started off into the sound. Anna Strong’s face looking forlornly at the shore. Then on shaky legs the woman rose, turning away from her husband, and leapt. She plummeted into the frigid water and frantically paddled back to shore. It took all of 5 seconds for Edmund to cut through his sense of bewilderment and realize the danger this woman was in. 

“Hold fire! Don’t hit her!” 

The gunfire had stopped, but Anna was still paddling back. It was obvious the weight of her dress was pulling her back. Edmund felt a wave of panic, as if he could feel the sensation of being pulled down into frigid abyss.

“Don’t just stand there, she’s trying to escape them! Go in and get her!”

A few Setauket citizens rushed into the water to pull the woman out. She was panting, visibly shaken, but alive. Her big brown eyes met his, and Edmund felt a his heart skip a beat. He felt as if he was pulled into some modern mythology. A goddess emerging from the river to rival man’s folly. If Democritus was right, and truth did live at the bottom of a well, Anna Strong was there to raise it up. Edmund had to avert his eyes from her gaze. Only when Anna had turned her attention to Abe Woodhull did Edmund dare to glance back. 

Turning his horse around, Edmund tried to push the thought from his mind. He did not know how to handle the gods.  
\----  
The next year was a dream that thrust Edmund into the reaches of his own psyche. He was intimidated by Anna, but felt the need to make himself known to her. It was only years of courtesy and plainness on his side. An in.  
He was bumbling when asking for the chance to be her friend, and was driven from the house by her silence and intense stare. Edmund almost forgot to give her the parcel he used as his excuse to visit, but she corrected him and sent him on his way. 

Edmund’s nights were plagued by thoughts of Anna. One night he spent his evening pouring over legends of Nemesis, sketching her likeness into his leather journal. He looked at his completed project, running his fingers along the soft edges of the nude figure. When his fingertips reached the figure’s face, he paused. Two dark eyes peered at him from the parchment. Unwavering intense eyes he was trying to avoid. The confrontational goddess of retribution had taken the form of an ex rebel housewife. Edmund blushed furiously upon revising the sketch. It was an accident, but he felt ashamed that he penned such an erotic image. He hurriedly shoved the journal into a drawer, disrobed and tried to sleep it off. 

He dreamt of the stars. Watching them from Earth as they spun just beyond his reach. His back was in the grass, and he felt heavy. There was a sense of urgency to lift himself up, as if he could un-pin himself from the world and float to the heavens. 

“Do you need help, Major?”

Edmund turned his head to see Anna standing over him. She was wrapped in a shawl. “I want to get up.” He said hoarsely. His voice was wavering. “Un-pin me, please.” Anna leaned closer over him. “You're much safer here, Major.” Edmund searched her eyes for some answer.“I don't want to be safe. I want to be free.” 

Anna knelt down beside him, bringing her face close to his.  
“Don’t go too far out of reach. I won't be able to bring you back.”  
And then she kissed him. A sweet brush across his lips that liberated his body from the ground. He floated up into their kiss, allowing him to wrap his arms around Anna and pull her in deeper. Their embrace became more passionate, and Edmund only then realized that he was clinging to her for dear life. He was being pulled upward, towards the stars. “Anna, don't let go. I love----” 

Edmund awoke with a start in his bed. “I...love you.” The room was dark and still, amplifying his ragged breathing. Had she let go? It felt so real. The smell of dewy grass still lingered in his mind, bringing back vivid images of Anna in his arms. Edmund leaned back into his pillow, one hand absently mindedly making its way between his legs. He stroked himself, reliving the unbridled kiss that had sent him out of Earth’s reach.

His telescope arrived the next morning.  
\----  
It always comforted Edmund how the stars remained constant. In this moment, he was glad that no man could reach up and brush them away. Sitting huddled underneath a thin frost covered blanket, Edmund looked up at the night sky. He had been in this filthy pit for what felt like an eternity, and was struggling to keep sharp. He slept during the day, when the winter sun provided some relief. He spent his nights awake knowing they were the most dangerous. Exposure, execution, all were possible when the sun dipped below the horizon. Edmund readjusted his blanket, trying to slip his mutilated foot beneath the thin cloth. The rebels had succeeded in robbing him of his dignity, but not his will to live. That was thrown into the sky, beyond the reach of man. 

Amongst the constellations, where myth and science reigned, was Anna. The night he had spent with her and his telescope. Each night she climbed down from the stars and into his prison. He spent the hours pointing out figures, and retelling the fantastic stories behind them. Edmund guided her through the stars, and when daybreak came, he took her hand and helped her back up into the heavens. He silently prayed for his release, and promised Anna that if he were to escape he would no longer accept being rooted to the Earth. He would join her, no matter the cost.

Anna had barely begun to descend from above when the continental camp was under siege. She had just peaked over the clouds when the commotion began, and Edmund could imagine her tossing herself behind them as Simcoe entered his pit. He didn't blame her, nor did he want her there as he stabbed Simcoe and made his escape.

The rest was a blur. Running, still naked, with splinters in his feet. Stealing a uniform. Using the knife he was given to stab and gut a cow. Emerging the next day, reborn and visceral. A new Edmund Hewlett. One that was forged from stars and blood. 

When he awoke in his room in Whitehall, he quickly surveyed the damage. His foot was disfigured, but manageable. He desperately scrubbed himself. Shaved his face and cut his hair. Finally, he put on a clean uniform and wig, and made his way to Strong Manor. He struggled at first, but Edmund managed to conceal his limp by the time he entered the building. He was not just alive, he was invincible. 

“Good evening, Mrs. Strong” 

Anna looked up frantically. Her eyes were full of tears as she crossed the room towards him. If he wasn't dead already, this would have done it. She kissed him on the cheek and cried tearfully. “I thought you were lost”. Edmund gazed at her lovingly. 

“I feared for you, too” 

He turned his eyes upward towards Simcoe, who was genuinely shocked at his return. 

“Major. This is--”

“Somewhat of a surprise?”

Edmund could feel Anna’s eyes on him. He tried to focus on that instead of the clamor of men readying their rifles.

“I did everything I could to rescue you, as my men will attest” 

More men. More guns. Edmund held up his head and looked through Simcoe. He would not be able to rest knowing what Simcoe had planned, but he dared not state the truth just yet. Not at the risk of open fire ruining Strong Manor. Or Anna being struck. 

“I have no doubt of that. But I outwitted the rebels and escaped. Were you injured, captain? Was it the young rebel lieutenant?” 

From the corner of his eye, Edmund could see Anna piecing together the events. She looked from him to the wound Simcoe had flaunted a few minutes prior. Edmund smirked, knowing he had proven himself to her. 

“It was an adversary of no consequence.”

Anna was clenching her jaw. 

“Hmm. Well it is a pity you sustained an injury. I hope it didn't cut too deeply.”

With tensions high, Edmund offered to escort Anna back to Whitehall. He felt a swell of pride as she turned to run up the stairs, and Edmund caught the glimpse of a smile on Anna’s lips.  
\---  
Happiness had never been a friend to Edmund Hewlett. He should have known better. But following the events of his capture he felt bolder. Bold enough to propose to Anna Strong, whose friendship and kindness had saved his life. He felt drugged. Still invincible and strong. He could take down Simcoe. He could dismiss Abraham. He could, perhaps, live his life with Anna. 

The silence following his proposal was agonizing. But the kiss they shared in the dim light of the candles was ecstasy. His first kiss. It pulled him in like a strong current. He couldn't swim against it. His heart ached at the sight of Anna in tears, and before he knew it he had pressed his lips against hers gently. She gasped softly, and surprisingly kissed back. Edmund was taken aback as Anna cupped his face in her hands, pulling him in deeper. He tightened his grip on her shoulders. All Edmund could hear was his own heartbeat pounding in his ears as Anna ran her thumbs over his cheekbones. The sensation sent shivers down his body, and Edmund let out a soft moan.

Anna stiffened and pulled out of the kiss. “It’s---getting late. I should leave you to your work.” Her cheeks were pink and flush. Edmund has no doubt he was red too. “I-I completely agree. We should start fresh the in the morning---the plan! I mean, the plan is what we should...I um. I should escort you out.” Anna chuckled lightly, and Edmund was grateful he hadn't scared her off. Anna wavered outside the doorway. Her soft brown eyes still dewy, looking up at him lovingly. He felt the heat rise to his face.

“Good night, Edmund.”

“Good night, Major--ah! Mrs.Strong--- Anna! Good night, Anna”

The door clicked shut behind Anna, and Edmund leaned his back up against the wood. His heart was racing and he put a shaky hand over it to see if he could feel it burst. 

It would, when Anna accepted his proposal.  
\----  
Truth is a bitter pill. It's part condensed insecurity, and part concentrated fear. It slides slowly down your throat and lands like a stone in your belly. No amount of sugar can rid you of the taste, and no water can wash it down. But it is, undoubtedly, a medicine. 

Edmund had almost made it to the finish line of love and happiness. His wedding was a few short hours away, and he had freshly shaved and pressed his best uniform. A knock came to his door.  
“Edmund, it's me. May I come in?”  
He rushed to the door, opening it just enough for his bride to be to slip in. Edmund gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Edmund!” “Oh, to heck with propriety. I'm too happy” 

Anna is not seem to share his enthusiasm, and a seed of doubt grew. “Anna, darling? Is everything alright?” She was wringing her hands, looking desperately around the room. Finally, she spoke. As truth was found in the bottom of a well, here was Anna Strong to raise it up. 

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

It was time to take the pill.  
\----  
“We’re going to miss you, old friend. Don't say I didn't try to warn you.”  
Edmund stared at the reins in his hands. “I know you did, Richard. Thank you for your...concern. Even if it did come at such an inconvenient time.” He tried to soften his voice, but he knew Richard could hear the malice. “There are plenty of reputable women in England, Major. You’ve sacrificed enough of your reputation for that har---”

“Yes, thank you, Richard. You made that quite clear.”

Richard Woodhull cleared his throat. “Thank you for your service and companionship, Major. I wish you safe travels.”

“Thank you for your hospitality. I wish you and Mary safety and comfort for the duration of this war. I shall be on my way now. My things have already been sent ahead to an inn in York City. Goodbye, Richard.” 

Tears stung Edmund’s eyes as his horse trotted away from Whitehall. A few soldiers stopped and saluted him as he left. Edmund nodded gratefully, hoping they didn't catch sight of his sorrow. But they knew. After that humiliating display everyone knew. A sad end for the oyster major who dared come out of his shell. 

The silence was comforting and Edmund used it to gather his thoughts. Upon arriving in Brooklyn late that evening, he wearily took the keys from the desk clerk. “Mr. Edmund Hewlett? One more thing. A letter was left for you here from a Miss. Eurydice.” He handed Edmund a small letter sealed with wax. 

Edmund resisted the urge to smile. “Thank you, sir. I’ll be to my room now” Edmund shucked off his jacket, and tore open the letter. “Dear Orpheus, back from the dead, if only until you turn around. Room 6.” 

Edmund opened the door to his room, quickly surveying the hallway for onlookers. He then slipped quietly towards room 6, and pushed the letter under the door. A few agonizing moments later the door opened, and Anna threw her arms around him. 

“Edmund! I'm glad you decided to come” 

There was a pang in Edmund’s heart. “I wouldn't leave you for the world.” He slipped inside the room, where Anna had a fire going. “Did anyone suspect?” Edmund shook his head. “No one even looked me in the eye. Let alone interrogated me. And you?” Anna shook her head. “I told Abraham I went with Caleb. When Caleb came I made him drop me off where I could loop back around. They think I’ll return to Washington’s camp. They’ll think I've been spirited away while traveling.” 

Edmund kissed Anna sweetly. “Let's hope no fae try to spirit you away once we get to England. I've worked too hard to lose you now.” She laughed and kissed him again, this time running her hands down his back to his waist. Anna tugged at the cloth. Her cheeks were as pink as the day they kissed. “I don't think I can wait until England to share you as husband and wife.” Edmund felt his face flush. He had thought about it too, quite often, but now he was presented with a dilemma. One that had always been at the back of his mind for many years. 

“I'm afraid I---” 

Anna kissed his neck. He melted at the touch. “Anna, I’m---l--” 

“I know” 

Edmund’s heart stopped for a split second. “You do?” She nodded. Her brown hair tickled his neck. “If you're nervous, I can show you.” Her hands were back on his waist, tugging his shirt out of his grey breeches. A wave of desire hit Edmund, and he barely noticed Anna guiding him towards the bed. He helped her shrug off his white shirt, revealing his pale chest. Her fingers traced over the smooth raised lines of pink that worked down his chest. He felt a sense of dread. “The rebels, uh, cut my clothes from me during my capture. They weren't very careful.” She leaned down and kissed the scars lightly. Edmund averted his eyes. He could feel his stomach coil.  
“Anything else I should know about”  
“Toes. I have...less of them.” 

Edmund was about to explain some more when Anna pressed her lips against his. He melted once again, running his hands up into her hair and unpinning her bun. Long dark tresses tumbled down, framing her face. Anna hooked her fingers around the waistband of his loosened breeches, pulling them down over his narrow hips until he was fully exposed. 

Edmund’s cheeks reddened as he pulled his legs towards his chest. He hadn't been this exposed since his capture, and even now he felt a pang of shame leftover from his cruel treatment. Anna cupped his face in her hands. “Help me out of these clothes, Edmund.” She removed her hands from his cheeks and started loosening the ties on her bodice. Edmund could see glimpses of her stay and shift through the gap in the material. In a few moments her dress and petticoat were pooled on the floor, and Edmund inched closer to the bed’s edge. He pulled her close, kissing her neck while trying to untie the knots in her stay. After a few minutes it became obvious to him and Anna that he could not work the garment.

“Are you doing--”

“I tried pulling on this here, but it's stuck.”

“You're making it tighter. Try to get the knot” 

“I don't have the nails to get in there, i’m afraid” 

Anna chuckled, and moved back from him. She diligently undid the knots, peeling the stay off her frame. Edmund’s breath hitched. Backlit by the fireplace, Anna’s shift was almost translucent. The dark silhouette of her curves moved underneath the material. Anna guided Edmund’s hands to her waist. He wrapped the material in his fists.

“This part’s easy.” Anna whispered.

Edmund lifted the shift up and over her head. Tossing the garment aside, he took in the view before him. His eyes followed up Anna’s legs, stopping briefly to admire the curve of her hips. He continued up her soft stomach and to her breasts, finally stopping so his gaze met her’s.

“You’re divine” 

He pulled Anna down towards him, crushing his lips against hers. She let out a yelp of surprise, tumbling on top of him on the bed. He encircled her with his arms, pressing her desperately close to his body. He could no longer bear to be apart from her. Not an inch. As they kissed Edmund ground his hips against hers, eliciting a few moans. “Edmund---” he pulled back. “A little rough.” Edmund averted his eyes, suddenly feeling nervous about his sexual history again.  
“S-sorry. What should I do?” 

Anna took his hand and led it between her legs. She rubbed in soft circles, so that Edmund would imitate it. “Just like that, for now. Kiss me” Edmund followed her instruction, rubbing the spot as she moaned into his mouth. He felt heat coiling in his abdomen. His fingers were slick and warm. “Faster, Edmund” Guessing he had done something right, Edmund quickened his pace. Anna’s hips squirmed back and forth, knees falling apart. He was glad he hadn't seen this in any book before. 

Suddenly, she reached out and stopped his hand. “Ready?” She panted. Edmund had to stop for a moment and think. “Ready for Wh-- oh…” More kisses from Anna along his neck pushed him further. “Yes, God, I am ready” he moaned. He could barely recognize his own voice. He was certain the Edmund of one year ago would hardly recognize this man at all. 

“On your back.” Edmund blushed, a bit startled. “Shouldn't I...shouldn't I be on top?” he croaked.  
Anna smirked. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

“Proceed.” 

He was pushed back onto the mattress, Anna straddling his hips. Edmund had to stop himself from blacking out. He hungrily stared at Anna, who was stroking him slowly. “I will tell you one thing. I am going to miss calling you Major” Edmund laughed. “You’re lying!” “It's true. But I'm not going to miss the wig.” “You insult me, madam.” 

He pulled her in for a kiss. Her hair brushed against his scars, but this time he didn't care. “I won't tell anyone if you call me Major this time, sweet Anna.” Anna smiled and kissed his forehead. “Nor if you call me Major...again.”

Anna lifted herself up and guided Edmund’s cock inside her. Edmund bit his lip and patiently waited for instruction. Anna rocked her hips back and forth, sending jolts of pleasure down his body. “You’re divine, Anna.” Edmund whispered. He barely got the words out before Anna quickened her pace on top. He moaned loudly, leaning his head back into the pillows. “Oh Anna---” 

Edmund closed his eyes, trying to shoo away thoughts of how lewd his display must look. His hips bucked, eliciting moans from Anna. He grasped her hips firmly, letting her grind into him. The tight coil in his stomach was unbearable. His face felt as if it were on fire. He opened his eyes briefly to take a look at Anna. Her eyes had fluttered close, sweat pasting stray locks to her brow. Her cheeks were pink and her lips swollen from kissing. Anna let out a small gasp as Edmund’s hips bucked involuntarily. It was enough to drive him mad.  
“Don’t stop, Edmund” she panted. As if he could. Edmund felt the heat in his abdomen spread, and he let out a loud gasp.

“Anna-- I think I'm about to----”

They were moving fast, but Edmund hardly noticed as his head was swimming. Anna had doubled over on top of him, her face in the crook of his neck as she rode him harder. “Oh Edmund---” her voice was pitched. She was close. 

“Anna---!”

Edmund’s vision went white. His body was slack and quivering. Yet he had the familiar sensation of being weightless. Un-pinned. Floating, at last. 

He awoke to Anna cradling his head in her arms. “Edmund are you ok!” He felt dazed, and was a bit flustered to find that he was pressed against Anna’s bare breast. “What happened?”  
“You fainted,dear. Happens to the best of us.”  
There was a cold compress on his forehead. “Do they all require a cold cloth?” Anna giggled. “No, major, you’re just a special case” 

Edmund smiled. “You called me major.”  
Anna removed the cloth so she could kiss his forehead. “And soon I will call you husband.” Edmund looked up into her deep brown eyes. “You wouldn't be ashamed to be the pearl of the oyster major?” Anna took his hand in her’s, lightly kissing his knuckles. “Nothing you can do can cause me to feel shame.” 

Edmund smiled, and closed his eyes.

Love at last.


End file.
